1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration damper for motor vehicles, which vibration damper has increased corrosion protection at least between adjoining parts of the vibration damper. A vibration damper generally consists of at least one tube having a piston disposed therein and fastening parts for fastening the vibration damper to the wheel suspension and the vehicle body. It is generally the surfaces between the fastening parts and the tube which can result in damper failure due to corrosion.
2. Background Information
One type of vibration damper is disclosed in German Patent No. 29 32 138. This vibration damper has an external tube that is equipped with fastening straps, e.g. to connect the damper to axle spindles or steering knuckles. The external tube and the fastening straps are pressed together when the metal is bright, or untarnished (in a clean condition), whereby the components joined together in this manner perform wheel guidance tasks, while also absorbing longitudinal and transverse loads. Such a compound component is subjected to constant load changes during travel, so that corresponding forces are exerted on the joint between the fastening strap and the external tube, which forces, in the event of friction corrosion, can lead to premature rupture of the fastening strap or of the external tube. Moreover, as a result of the infiltration or penetration of moisture, crevice corrosion or contact corrosion can occur, necessarily resulting in material erosion (depth corrosion) at the connection point, which erosion can also lead to the rupture of one of the components.